


Score me a goal and you might score something else

by FrailYard (FrailYard0220)



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Muggle, Bottom Draco Malfoy, Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter Smut, Drarry, Fluff and Smut, Football | Soccer, M/M, Smut, Top Harry Potter, because that's the way it is
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-16
Updated: 2020-06-16
Packaged: 2021-03-03 04:40:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,791
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24408970
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FrailYard0220/pseuds/FrailYard
Summary: A Drarry Muggle Au and University Au all in one, including getting locked out of dorms and basically everything the title indicates.
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter, Hermione Granger/Ron Weasley
Comments: 3
Kudos: 280





	Score me a goal and you might score something else

**Author's Note:**

> First story on ao3, but not overall (I have a dark fanfic past I don't like to talk about), so pleeeease be easy on me and I hope you enjoy this story :))

Draco Malfoy was great at remembering things. He couldn't for the life of him remember the last time he had forgotten something important. Therefore it was very sour to come home to his dorm after his afternoon class and realise that he was somehow missing his key, which was very odd considering he always kept it in his satchel. He cursed between his teeth as he realised the mistake, and understood his roommate Blaise must've borrowed it again without asking. Draco let out a sigh and stood up on his toes to reach for the hidden spare key on top of the lampshade between their dorm and the one to the left of it.

After letting his fingers trace over the space multiple times Draco was forced to admit it was empty, meaning he had burnt his fingers on the hot metal for nothing. Blaise must've taken the spare key as well and forgot to put it back, if he hadn't lost it again.

With a defeated sigh Draco sank down against the door. He looked through his satchel for his phone (thank god Blaise hadn't "borrowed" that) and texted Blaise something about "killing him if he ever took his key again" and asking where he was. Thinking that the bastard probably wouldn't reply soon he sent a quick message to his friend Pansy, who Draco had given a key in case of emergencies, as well. Perhaps she could run by and hand him the key. And thankfully she promised to come by after class.

Draco let out a sigh of relief. He thought about taking out his computer out and get a headstart with this weeks assignment for English class before deciding against it and scrolling through his phone instead. After a few minutes of mindless scrolling there was sudden bang that interrupted his train of thought.

One door away someone had been pushed out of his dorm and was furiously banging his fists against the thin wooden door so hard Draco almost thought it would break. On the other side music was playing so loud Draco could clearly hear every word that was sung from his position on the floor. It did poor work of draining out the sound of fists against wood, or perhaps it was ment to mask other sounds from the inside he speculated as a giggle broke through the music once the young man had stopped his assault on the door.

"Let me in man!" yelled the stranger, but it was clear he was being ignored.

A long string of curse words, far worse than whatever Draco had muttered to himself earlier, fell out of the strangers mouth when he sank down in defeat across the hall, just like Draco had done minutes earlier. There was a startled look in the his eyes, perhaps not only from realising he hadn't been alone.

Draco recognised him now. It was the Potter boy who was sitting across from him, their outer feet almost touching in the cramped corridor.

This was one of the few times Draco had seen Harry since the start of the term, but he remembered noticing Harry during one of the first days at orientation. Or rather, he had noticed Harry noticing him.

Draco knew he was Harry's type. Long, blonde, slender. He had caught Harry checking him out a few times, as well as similar boys around campus and at a couple of dorm parties, but he hadn't actually seen him do anything with a boy. His theory was that Harry probably was unaware or still in denial about his sexuality. Wether he was gay or bi or something else Draco couldn't tell, but Potter was into blokes, and Draco clearly made the cut.

"Oh... I-" Harry muttered. His face was flustered, probably from all the yelling. Draco took a closer look at his face. He wasn't bad looking.

Harry had raven hair at just the perfect length, where it managed to be sort of long without looking unraveled or in need of a haircut. Draco had to wonder if he ever styled it. It fell effortlessly over his forehead, just slightly touching below his eyebrows behind big, round glasses that really brought out his green eyes. And that mouth of his was always curled in a smile, creating lines around it and crinkles by the eyes to show the memories of laughter hiding behind them.

No, definitely not bad looking. On the contrary Draco thought he could actually find Harry quite handsome.

"I didn't realise someone else was out here. Sorry you had to see that" Harry finally spoke up, his voice apologetic. It woke Draco from his thoughts. He looked up and met Harry's eyes, realising he had been staring at his lips. A part of him didn't want to answer, since he would rather just be left alone. But the other part, the one in control at the moment, knew the civil thing to do was to except the apology.

"Oh, just a bit of entertainment. I don't have much to do here either way" Draco answered.  
There was a moment of silence before Harry spoke up again: "Did you get kicked out too?"

Draco shook his head. "I can't get in. My key is missing" Harry nodded and there was silence again. "Did you really get thrown out?" Draco asked to fill empty void, although the answer to the question had been quite clear.

"Yeah. My mate's having his girl over and he wanted the room to himself to listen to 'music' " Harry did air quotes at the word. "Can't imagine why..."

"Oh? Oh" Draco breathed out as reality hit. A soft chuckle escaped Harry's lips. "Well you probably shouldn't be sitting there then in case the... radio gets too loud" Draco said, only realising what had escaped his lips until after the deed was done. "If you wouldn't mind terribly" He hurried to add, cursing at the way it made him sound so formal.

Harry's eyebrows rose suggestively, and a smile spread over his face as he awkwardly crawled over the little space to sit next to Draco. As he was on all four his shirt fell a little so the blonde could see down the neckline. Draco almost had to tear his eyes away from the sight as he caught a glimpse of the toned stomach.

"Thank you" Harry said as he settled in and shot Draco a small smile.

He almost regretted his decision immediately. It was much more awkward sitting shoulder to shoulder like this, and he could almost feel the warmth vibrating of off Harry at the point where their shoulders touched. If his skin was prickling at just that he couldn't imagine how else he might react to Potter's contact.

"I'm Harry by the way" he introduced himself and reached out his hand.

Draco took it and gave it a firm shook. "Draco"

" So then, what's you major?" Harry asked, most likely to fill the silence between them.

"Biology. I'm planning on becoming a doctor"

"Really? I think we have common friends. My friend Hermione has the same plan. She's also a biology major."

"Hermione Granger?" Draco asked "She's always one-upping me in class."

Harry let out a snort. "That makes two of us. We're childhood friends, she was always the best in every class."

"How is she?" Draco asked. It occured to him that he had never really talked to Hermione outside of class, with the exception being a group project from a few months before. As they were the two smartest people in their class it was obvious they should work together.

Harry opened his mouth to speak just as a song ended and the sound of a female moaning escaped in the silence before the first tunes of Marvin Gaye's "Let's get it on" started playing. Harry pressed his lips together and looked at Draco.

"She's pretty good, I'd say"

Draco couldn't help but giggle.

"I'm sure she'll be thrilled to know that you were locked out of your dorm just as she decided to drop by and have Ron throw me out" Harry continued.

"I'm thrilled I have some company to be honest" Draco replied, attempting to be flirty. "You know, I've seen you around campus"

Harry raised his eyebrows at the blonde. "You have?"

"Yeah, you're pretty cute. It's hard not to notice you." Draco gave him a bit of a bump at the shoulder.

Harry unexpectedly felt a blush creeping onto his cheeks. "Thanks. You too" he replied and returned the gesture.

Draco smiled, pretending like he hadn't felt Potters looks on him all semester.

"Hey aren't you on the soccer team?"

Harry nodded.

"Can you score a goal for me this Saturday? There's a practice match, right?"

"And what happens if I do that?" he asked.

"You might be so lucky to take me to dinner. Or your dorm. Whichever suits best." he added almost as an after thought. "I really do love music"

***

The following Saturday Harry woke up an hour before he needed to and in the process Ron, who grumpily remembered him that it was the weekend. By nine they were warming up in the soccer field together with their fellow teammates. The fact that Harry was only getting ready for a practice match against his friends didn't help. He knew not many people were interested in these practice matches, but this time a certain Draco Malfoy would be amongst the onlookers. He had promised to, in order to: "see the life-changing goal first hand", as he had put it.

When Draco first proposed the idea a few days ago on the floor of their corridor Harry had thought he was joking and laughed it off, but when his friend, Pansy, turned up with Draco's spare key the blonde had reminded him that if he scored a goal for him, he might score something else as well, and then the bastard had winked at Harry before dropping off his satchel in his room and disappeared somewhere else with Pansy.

It was a cloudy, slightly rainy day with less than a handful students huddled up on the bleachers, embedded in layers upon layers of jackets and scarves, but, as he had promised, Draco Malfoy appeared amongst them around 9.30, just minutes before the game was to begin.

Harry immediately felt as if Draco was born to stand out. In contrast to the other tired friends of the soccer players he was wearing a crisp beige coat, checkered pants, slim shoes and a green scarf that matched the umbrella he held over his head. He looked so out of place, but he owned it.

Harry couldn't help but smile as he noticed Draco sitting down next to Hermione. He felt he could sense Draco's smirk from all the way across the field as he said something to her, most likely subtly indicating what he had encountered earlier that week.

"Oi, mate" Ron's voice broke through. "You look a thousand miles away. The match is about to start"

Harry shook his head. He needed to focus. He needed that goal.

"I'm with you, buddy. Let's win this"

An hour and 37 minutes later, with less than 15 minutes to the clock, the score was still 0-0. The team knew their own plays too well to be fooled by them, but finally Dean Thomas managed to steal the ball from Seamus Finnigan and pass it to Harry.

He took off towards the goal as fast as he could but Seamus is fast too, almost catching up to him. Harry could see that Ron was open and right by the goal, but he needed to get this goal in himself. With the reward in mind Harry summoned the last bit of strength he could and somehow managed to outrun Seamus and kick the soccer ball as hard as he could in the direction of the goal. It glided past the goalie and hit the net as Harry was heavily attacked by his friends, bringing him to the ground.

The cold and entertainment starved crowd cheered and applauded from the stands and from his position under a pile of his teammates bodies Harry could just barely see Hermione and Draco on their feet, clapping together with the rest of the audience. Harry's smile grew wider than it had when he scored the goal as he realised Draco was cheering the loudest.

The last few minutes of the match passed in blurry of happy thoughts and the game ended 1-0 to Harry's team. Wet with rain and muddy from being tackled by his friends Harry exited the field with a massive grin on his face to meet Draco who was patiently waiting by the sideline.

"Congratulations on the win" he greeted Harry. He didn't smile but Harry could hear in his voice that Draco was glad.

"And the goal of course" The blonde added before Harry could thank him.

"Thank you" Harry said, hearing the annoyingly cheerful tone in his voice as he spoke.

"I hope you don't expect me to congratulate you like Granger is doing though" Draco replied.

Harry threw a look over his shoulder to see Hermione hugging Ron closely even though he was possibly dirtier than Harry. Almost half a year into their relationship and they still acted as though they were in the honeymoon phase.

”Wouldn’t dream to” Harry said cheekily.

They exchanged a glance and Harry couldn't help but notice the way Draco presses his lips together. Harry couldn't make out if it was from being nervous or lost in thought, but either way it was rather adorable.

"Do you have a car?" Draco asked, and Harry had to pull his attention away from how he was now chewing his lip.

"Yeah. I do"

"Good. Knock on my door around six, will you? I believe you owe me dinner"

Harry's eyebrows rose in surprise, merely by reflex because he didn't expect Draco to be so forward, but when wasn't Draco Malfoy direct. Hermione had said he always said what was on his mind and didn't like keeping his thoughts on a matter to himself. Draco took notice of the little gesture and seemed to take it the wrong way, because his next words were: "You haven't forgotten our deal, have you?"

"Of course not" Harry hurried to say. "I was just... how about seven?"

Draco gave him a quick sideways look but visibly relaxed.

"Seven it is"

***

Harry had been a nervous wreck all day after saying goodbye to Draco, altering between pacing around his small dorm and silently staring up at the ceiling from the comfort of his bed until Ron had grown tired of him and left for Hermione's. After washing his hair twice in the shower, getting dressed and giving himself a well-needed pep talk in the mirror he knocked on Draco's door not a minute too late. The sight of the man opening the door was astounding.

Harry had almost started drooling at the sight of Draco in his fitted shirt and sleek black pants. He was suddenly feeling to dressed down in his jeans and favourite T-shirt, but the way Draco looked him up and down sent a thrill down his spine that told him he didn't have to worry about his looks.

The two had driven off in Harry's car to a cozy little restaurant of Draco's own choosing not too far from Campus, where they had spent the last two hours talking, laughing and getting to know each other over dinner. And then, of course, there was the lip biting.

Harry was sure that Draco had noticed his reaction to the blonde subconsciously biting his lips whilst looking through the menu for a main course, because halfway through the dinner he wouldn't stop, and Harry couldn't stop choking on his drink at the sight.

Then, once they realised dinner was over, they lingered for a little longer. They sat in their seats for half an hour after finishing their dessert before asking for the bill, they lingered in the coatroom, letting other companies pass them in line before asking for their coats, they walked slowly to the car and Harry drove home a little under the speed limit whilst Draco controlled the music or texted his roommate, just to keep the night going further.

But, as all good things do, the evening seemed to come to an end outside the door to Draco's dorm. Yet, they couldn't help to linger for just a little longer.

"Thank you for tonight. I had a great time." Harry said honestly.

"Thank you for scoring that goal." Draco said cheekily but as he looked into Harry's eyes something in his cocky demeanor seemed to soften.

He cleared his throat. "What I ment to say was that I really enjoyed myself too. And I'd love to do it again some time."

"Yeah?" Harry said as he felt a smile spread over his face.

"Yeah."

Then Draco leaned in and kissed him square on the lips, grabbing a fistful of Harry's jacket in his hand. Soft lips melted together in a sweet kiss and Harry felt himself wrap his arms around Draco's waist, pulling him closer. Though Draco was slightly taller than Harry he had no problem sliding a hand to the nape of Draco's neck and guiding their faces close again when Draco initially pulled away. Another kiss, much more flavoured with passion, had begun and Harry savoured the taste of Draco's tongue sliding against his own.

After a minute they broke apart and Draco calmly took a step back. He adjusted his slightly ruffled hair and threw a look down the hall to assure him that it was empty. When he turned back to Harry the raven stood dumbfounded and speechless in front of him.

"Well then" Draco said as he turned around and unlocked the door.

Harry's heart broke a little at the sight of Draco Malfoy walking inside his dorm, but he needn't worry, because moments later Draco had turned around with an asking expression on his face. He started taking off his coat and scarf and hanging them up neatly on the hook by the door before opening his mouth.

"Are you not coming in?" He asked Harry. "I asked Blaise to sleep somewhere else tonight"

A grin spread across Harry's face as the soccer star took Draco up on the invitation and closed and locked the door behind him. He shook himself out of his jacket and stepped closer to Draco, enveloping him in his arms as he kissed him. Draco steered them further into the room until he fell down on his bed, dragging Harry with him. Harry grinned as he crawled over Draco's lean body, leaving kisses on his way up, until he was firmly straddling his hips.

"How did you manage such an accomplishment?" Harry asked between trailing a few more kisses up Draco's neck.

"He still owes me from the whole key incident" Draco replied, his breath hitching as he talked.

"I think I owe him actually" Harry added with a smile when he pulled away to take off his shirt.

That T-shirt had been driving Draco crazy all night. It looked close to a second skin around Harry's pecs and biceps, but the reality of the raven's body had been much more delicious. He looked as though he was carved out of marble. Not only did Harry apparently have strong soccer calves and amazing thighs, but a strong upper body and the faintest promise of a six-pack underneath a snail trail of black hair leading down into his jeans. Draco did his best not to stare.

When he finally met Harry's eyes he was giving him a curious sideways look, as if asking "Like what you see?", but when he opened his mouth two other words came out instead:"Your turn."

Draco remained eye contact as he sat up slightly, or as much as he could with another person sitting on top of him, and started unbuttoning his shirt. He smirked as Harry's eyes flicked down to take in his body and noticed the way his mouth parted slightly either in awe or lust. It didn't matter whichever it was, Draco was thrilled either way and he quickly threw his shirt onto his desk chair nearby. He dragged Harry down with a hand on the back of his head instead.

"Come here" Draco said, his last word being muffled by Harry's soft lips.

Harry used one hand to push Draco down into the mattress again and the other to open his belt buckle and pull the black belt out of his hoops, discarding it to the floor. It gave off a small clatter as it hit the wooden planks but neither of them paid it any mind. Instead it spurred Draco on. He reached up and unzipped Harry's jeans before sliding them down the man's aforementioned astonishing thighs.

Harry parted from Draco to let out a deep growl when he ran his hands up Harry's hips again before landing there. His thumbs slipped into the waistband of Harry's black boxer-briefs and he bucked his hips upwards, meeting Harry's. The raven haired man dropped his head and let out a breath. Draco took the opportunity to bite down on Harry's lip and drag it graze it between his teeth as he pulled away. As it snapped into place again the lust in Harry's eyes seemed to double, yet he stopped Draco from pulling down his underwear.

"That hardly seems fair" He said and sat back, taking in the sight of a flushed and blushing Draco underneath him. "You're still half-dressed"

Draco propped himself up on his elbows and gave Harry a cocky smile.

"What are you gonna do about it?"

Harry's response was instantaneous. He slid of off Draco, unbuckled his belt, unbuttoned his pants and pulled them as well as his underwear down in one smooth movement, leaving just a little bit at the end for Draco to kick off. Draco did so eagerly as well as take off his socks using his feet. Harry felt his heart rate speed up as Draco was now naked. He quickly discarded his own underwear and socks before straddling Draco's thigh's once more.

The blonde looked even more flustered now, but it was clear his blood was not running towards his cheeks anymore.

"Well then..." Draco started, looking Harry square in the eyes. "Perhaps you're not as innocent as I initially thought" Harry growled and leaned down to leave trails of kisses on Draco's jaw. Once he reached the ear he leaned in close and whispered seductively: "Trust me, you haven't seen _anything_ yet..."


End file.
